Dragon Ball Alternate Ep3
by Tyoung32
Summary: Things start to pick up as the prince has laid out a challenge to the saiyan Turles, due to Zorn's report on him. The saiyan Elite hopefuls have set off to complete their missions while, Bardock's team tries to figure out where to go from here without their leader. Bronx pushes himself and his gang to the limit to try and surpass the king himself. Find out what lies in wait next!


Dragon Ball Alternate Ep.3

[The scene comes in, miles and miles away from Planet Vegeta, floating in space is the unconscious body of Frieza. He floats there, not moving, as his ship comes by. His body is somehow still intact but he's badly bruised and wounded.]

Random Guard: "Ready for extraction Prince Zarbon."

Zarbon: "Well don't tell me, just pull him in!" [Thinks to himself.] "I know somehow I'm going to be blamed for this." [He cuts his eyes at Dodoria.] "But at least I'm not the one who let prince Vegeta get away.

[Dodoria exchanges glances with Zarbon, already knowing exactly what he was thinking about the whole situation. The whole room did, but no one had the audacity to say anything to them.]

[After being brought back into the ship, they rush Frieza to the healing chambers, placing him inside a healing tank; the fluids cover the entire tank as he breathes through the mask.]

Dodoria: [He looks on.] "How long do you think until we're dead?"

Zarbon: [He stays quiet for a couple of minutes then walks off. Dodoria looks back at him, shrugging then turning back to Frieza. Zarbon thinks to himself as he walks down the hallway, gripping his fists.] "Those saiyans will pay, whether I'm alive for it or not. One legend isn't going to stop Lord Frieza; he's a legend in his own right. The fact he couldn't finish him lets us know that Frieza is still stronger." [He yells out.] "Stupid, cowardly monkeys!" [He punches the wall, leaving a small fist sized crater in it as the scene fades out.]

[Back on Planet Vegeta, Cumber waits outside the Elite training room as two guards install the three mirror like walls he asked for. They walk out and salute him.]

Guard one: "All done Elite Cumber, just like you requested."

Cumber: [Nods.] "No matter what happens in this training room, do not help me. You understand that?"

[The two guards nod as Cumber enters the training room. They close the door behind him and proceed to watch the training session.]

[Not wasting any time, Cumber begins powering up to his maximum as four saibamen come pouring out of the hatch into the training room, surrounding him. he finishes powering up, letting out a roar in the process. He stands there at full power, and then fires a full powered Pride Blaster. The blast begins bouncing around the room. The saibamen charge him while he begins dodging the blast; it picking up speed with every ricochet against the mirrored walls. He side flips the incoming pride blaster right into an incoming saibamen as it swipes its claws at him. He ducks and fires an uppercut, sending the green alien into the ceiling until it drops back to the floor. The other three engage in combat with Cumber simultaneously as the Pride Blaster continues to complicate things by bouncing off the walls, aiming towards Cumber each time. It comes zooming by his head as Cumber barely moves out the way. The blast immediately bounces off the wall, heading right for him. He places both palms out to catch the blast. It connects with his palms, sending him flying into the wall behind him. After crashing into the wall, he manages to push it back again against the wall. This time he ducks and rolls the blast as it comes flying back. As it bounces off again he jumps up and rears his leg back, firing a hard kick at the Pride Blaster. After the struggle, the kick wins, throwing the blast against the wall, but it causes the blast to pick up momentum, giving Cumber no time to react as the Pride Blaster smashes into his chest, the explosion big enough to disperse the other saibamen. He crashes against a wall and falls to the floor not moving.]

[Raditz walks by as the Pride Blaster hits Cumber in the chest. He looks on as he keeps walking.]

Raditz: "Tch, Elites. Not a big deal to be one. [Not watching where he was going he bumps into Vestro.] Hey! Watc-"

Vestro: [He stands with a smirk on his face.] "What about Elites not being a big deal, boy?" [Raditz stands there not saying anything. Vestro grabs him by the collar of his armor, nearly nose to nose with him.] "I suggest that if you can't say anything to our faces you should keep your mouth shut." [He pushes Raditz against the wall.]

Raditz: [He hits the wall and growls as Vestro walks to the window of the training room.] "I said it's not a big deal to be one! I can become one easily!"

[Vestro walks back over to Raditz, he chuckles.]  
Vestro: "You? You think you can become an Elite easily? Right now there are saiyans risking their lives to earn this rank, and here you are walking around. Do you even qualify? You know what. If you're so sure you can easily become an Elite, then prove it. Go find General Nappa, I'm sure he'll turn you down. You teenage runts are all the same."

Raditz: [Dusting himself off, he snarls.] "I will! I'll show you all." [He walks off mumbling to himself.]

[Vestro walks back to the window. Seeing Kaddish already there looking in.]

Vestro: [He walks up beside him looking in the window, seeing Cumber making it back to his feet as he limps out the training room.] "He's going to end up killing himself."

Kaddish: "Maybe…. I wouldn't put it past Cumber. But if he doesn't, he'll be one tough Elite soon. Maybe stronger than the general himself; or even.."

Nappa: "You should stop before you say words that would get you killed." [He comes walking up as Cumber walks fully out the training room, holding his ribs, his armor torn from the chest plates.]

Vestro: "General, did you run into Raditz just now?"

Nappa: [He smirks.] "I did, and he told me, but the king already has other plans for him, so him becoming an Elite as out of the question for a while. Not that he'd succeed or anything. But anyways," [He holds up a file.] "who wants a job?"

Kaddish:" I'll take it." [Nappa throws him the file and he catches it, opening it to read the mission report.] "The North Siders; what is that?"

Nappa: "Some "Gang of saiyans" that Zorn thinks is a big deal, but the king doesn't. So he told me to get one of you to go check it out."

Kaddish: [He nods.] "Sounds easy enough; I'll go handle it now, and be back before tomorrow." [He walks off, Cumber, Nappa, and Vestro watching him.]

Cumber: "I wanted to go, but right now, I can't feel my insides, heh."

[Kaddish shrugs and walks off as the scene fades out.]

[The Scene switches to Bardock's team as they all sit beside each other in the low class building cafeteria. Borgos, Tora, Fasha, and then Shugesh all sitting in that order eating their plates, not saying a word, still not over the fact their leader is gone. After a bit of silence, a couple of low class saiyans come walking by.]

Saiyan 1: "Well look who it is, it's the wannabe Elites. They couldn't sit still. Had to go on mission after mission, and now look. They're leader is dead!"

[They team keeps eating as the three saiyans laugh. Their ki flaring at the comments, Borgos crushes his fork.]

Tora: [He cuts his eyes at Borgos.] "Calm down big guy."

Saiyan 2: "Heh. I bet they regret it now. I heard they didn't even go help him when he fought with Frieza. Some team you losers are!"

[Fasha and Shugesh are the next to crush the utensils in their grip. Fasha stares down at her food, baring her teeth as she trembles in anger.]

Tora: [He stares at his food and mumbles to himself.] "You're making a big mistake…"

Saiyan 3: [He laughs louder.] "She looks upset."

Saiyan 1: [He walks over to Fasha putting his hands on the table leaning towards her.] "Aw are you going to be okay Fasha? Do you miss you're leader? Well there's no one to blame but yourself, because." [He gives a wicked smirk.] "You killed him."

[As soon as he finishes his sentence, a hard right hook lands connects on his jaw. The saiyan goes flying into the wall, crashing through it, unconscious…until Tora fires a massive ki wave into the wall, killing the saiyan. The other two saiyans look in shock, but before they could react Fasha hops over the table, slamming a kick into the jaw of the second saiyan. She fires a multitude of ki waves behind the kick, not sparing the saiyans life as they all connect, destroying half the cafeteria. The last saiyan lunges at Fasha with his right fist reared back. She doesn't turn around. Before he could connect with the blow, Shugesh and Borgos afterimage in front of the saiyan. Shugesh grabbing the fist. Borgos crouches down and powers up. The saiyan looks on trembling as Borgos's ki flares. Borgos launches an uppercut, connecting clean under his chin. The saiyan goes straight into the ceiling, half of his body hanging from it. The other saiyans in the café look on, as the team gather their things and start walking out the cafeteria and down the hallway, receiving mixed looks from the other saiyans. They pay no attention as the keep their heads down, walking in almost a huddle like formation. Shugesh finally breaks the silence.

Shugesh: "So….what now?"

Tora: [They all look at Tora, as if he was replacing Bardock himself. Still walking, he looks up a little as they near the exit.] "…We're going to do what we would do if he was still here. Train, eat, sleep, and go on missions. But one thing can't happen as long as we breathe."

Fasha: "What's that?"

Tora: "We lose to nobody. Those idiots in the cafeteria were just the beginning. We're Bardock's Elite. We're feared everywhere. The jokes they make about us being "wannabe Elites," are just them covering up their fear of us. We're a saiyan down, but that doesn't change who we are. Don't ever forget that." [He opens the doors to the exit as they step outside.]

[The scene flips to the lower level barracks. The surrounding area looks no better than the North Side area, except that the houses are still intact and inhabited by low class warriors and their children. Upon a hill a saiyan kid comes tumbling off of it, hitting the ground hard. Turles walks to the top of the hill to watch the kid tumble. He then walks over to a broken brick wall formation. On the wall has a win/loss column with his name on the top. In the win column it has sixteen markings. The loss column has zero. A bit under it are the words "By any means." He walks back to the other saiyan kids as he places his left arm on his own right shoulder, rotating it as if he's warming up.]

Turles: "Heh.." [He turns back to the other saiyan kids standing there, all dawned in either armor, or casual saiyan clothing.] "Who's next? I'm just warming up. Come on don't be shy; this is how you get stronger, by going toe to toe with the strongest kid here. Don't bother telling your parents that I'm a bully neither. I can probably take them too."

[Just then, a couple of royal guards enter the area. The lower class saiyans all watch as they walk towards the kids. They reach the hill as Turles has their back turned to them, still laughing and talking trash to the other saiyan children. They march up the hill as the saiyan kids looks on at them.]

Royal Guard: "Turles of the lower class saiyans?"

Turles: "Who wants to know!?" [He turns around and sees the Royal Guards.] "Oh. Look if it has anything to do with King Vegeta's missing cape; it wasn't me. I have an alibi".

Royal Guard: "Enough. You're prince expects you in the palace training room within the next hour. You and Prince Vegeta will "spar," one on one."

Turles: [Chatter and whispers start up as they wait for Turles to respond. He keeps a long pause before answering.] "Heh. Fine by me, I'd love to fight the prince. Someone needs to bring him down a notch."

Royal guard: [Eyes widen all around the barracks from Turles's comments.] "You watch your mouth you insolent brat! Now you're coming with us so put on your best armor and come along."

Turles: [He crosses his arms and chuckles.] "I sold my best armor to a stand in the Royal Market, not that I'll need it anyways. I'm right behind you flunkies."

[The royal guard growls but remembers he had strict orders not to harm Turles, for that would be the prince's job. The guards and Turles walk out of the barracks and head toward the Palace.]

[Near the atmosphere of Planet Kabocha, a space pod enters. It comes crashing onto the surface of the planet, away from the Pukinpa Dynasty. The Elite hopeful Zuuka takes a giant step out the space pod and looks around at his surroundings. He opens the file one last time to read his simple mission briefing, not knowing it was completely different from the other Elite's due to Nappa's dislike for him already. "Kill the Pukinpa Dynasty's Leader, leave the planet intact." He closes the file and start walking toward the Palace as his scene fades out.]

[At the same time on another planet. Cilan, the shaggy haired saiyan, had just touched down on his targeted planet. "Planet Frieza 002." It was taken under control so long ago that no one remembers the name of the planet before Frieza took it over. Instead of landing away from the activity like Zuuka decided to do, Cilan lands right in the middle of the crowd of Frieza's henchmen. They scatter and fall back from the crater. Cilan jumps out the pod, flipping in the air showing off his flare. He holds his hands like pistols, shooting ki waves at the guards who are now returning fire, landing with every shot. As soon as he touches the ground he charges a guard and slams a spinning kick into his side. He jumps up as a random ki wave hits the guard and it goes down. He lands again and looks around, then takes off again, taking out the guards one by one. He rushes a group of the guards who are now backing up. He looks to land a swinging right hook until out of nowhere, Appule, one of Frieza's Elite who was taking his shift to watch over the planet steps in, blocking Cilan's hook. Cilan jumps back.]

Appule: [He crosses his arms.] "A saiyan, attacking a planet that they helped take over? I guess the rumors are true. You monkeys are trying to take the planets back."

Cilan: [He stands up, moving his hair out of his face.] "I'm surprised. You guys are still operating even though your ruler isn't alive to hold your hand through operations. You guys aren't as slow as you seem."

Appule: [He chuckles, and then belches out a laugh.] "I'll let you on a little secret saiyan, since you won't be alive to share it." [He clenches his fist at Cilan.] "Lord Frieza is well alive!" [Cilan's eyes widen.] "He's recovering right now but he's definitely okay. Now, stand aside men. I have a saiyan to get rid of. Lord Frieza will be most pleased once I do."

Cilan: [He gets in a fighting stance.] "Still alive is he? Well that won't matter. We have our king. He can easily beat Frieza."

Appule: [He laughs again.] "Oh my. Your ignorance and lack of knowledge is hilarious. But enough talk, let's end your life already."

[They both charge each other, with their fists reared back. They go fist to fist; as it connects a small crater appears beneath them. They stare each other down, baring their teeth at each other.]

[Back at the throne room on Planet Vegeta, the king sits on his throne, as the prince is out in front on the floor stretching out. The king rests his head on his palm watching.]

King Vegeta: "Son, you're wasting your time stretching. This low level fool can't hold a candle to you. No one can."

Prince Vegeta: "I know father. [He keeps stretching anyways.] I just don't want to pull anything from messing around with this low class clown is all. Accidents happen."

King Vegeta: [He sits up, crossing his arms.] "That's true. Have your fun, but make sure you finish him off."

Prince Vegeta: [He chuckles.] "I know father. You're the one that sounds worried here."

King Vegeta: "I just don't tolerate disrespect. You'll be running this planet one day; this is the perfect time for you to learn to set an example."

[Just then, the royal guards walk in and separate to opposite sides of the room, revealing Turles behind them. He stands there with his arms crossed, waiting for the prince.]

Prince Vegeta: [He hops up and walks towards Turles, letting his ki flare a little as he gives an evil smirk, coming face to face with Turles.] "So you have words to say to me, but you don't want to say it to my face? Well now's your chance to speak your mind low level, because it's the last words you'll ever say."

Turles: [He grins, also raising his ki.] "My name isn't low level. It's Turles. I'm one of the strongest saiyans in my age group, and that includes being compared to the prince of all saiyans. I understand that you fear me and my upcoming. Nobody wants to lose to a low level."

Prince Vegeta: "Fear!? Fear!? I'll share some wisdom with you before you die." [He references his father.] "A great king and ruler once told me, that fear, just like respect, is earned, not given." [King Vegeta smirks.] "And you haven't earned either one." [He grins.] "Heh. You think you're special. No. there will always be someone like you Turles. A rebel saiyan that thinks he can stand up to the royal family. Well we're about to see if you can stand your ground against the strongest part of the strongest race. Now, guards, lead this clown to the-"

King Vegeta: "Arena. Lead them to the arena. I want the entire planet to watch what happens when you disrespect the royal blood."

Turles: "Fine with me." [He starts walking out with the royal guards. In the corner of his eye he sees and glares at Zorn, the only person that was with him when he had his outburst about the king and prince. He snarls a bit and keeps walking out, He thinks about what Prince Vegeta said and he grins at the phrase "Rebel saiyan."] "Rebel saiyan huh? I like it."

King Vegeta: [Zorn walks past the exiting prince Vegeta, and up to the king and bows before the steps to the throne.] "Ah, Zorn. Report to me."

Zorn: "It's about the "child" sir. Reports confirm that not only is he still alive, but Paragus is well too and they've already destroyed half the south galaxy. Reports say that he's out of control, and his own father can barely keep a hold on him."

King Vegeta: [He stands and clenches a fist.] "Darnit! What do I spare these clowns lives for. I give them simple jobs, to kill the kid, and they can't even do that! Now we have an overpowered toddler on the loose."

Zorn: [He stands.] "Not only will we have to deal with him eventually, but other planets may soon wage war against us, due to the fact he's a saiyan."

King Vegeta: "That doesn't concern me. I welcome war. It's the kid I'm most concerned of."

Zorn: [He nods.] "On the Brightside, we did retrieve some of the blood from when we stabbed him and our scientists, Zoltan and Broen are hard at work on looking into the cause of the monstrosity."

King Vegeta: "Good. Now let's go watch this fight. My son is getting restless."

[Back in the past, Bardock lays in a patch of grass. He has a long blade of grass in his mouth as he looks to the sky, still lost of what's going on, but he's starting to accept it more.]

Bardock: "Well…..This ain't nothing, but it's all I need." [He chuckles at his words.]

[Just then, a multitude of ki waves come crashing down onto him, creating explosions and a big cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, Bardock stands there unphased as he dusts himself off. The guilty party who fired flies down and surrounds him. Lord Chilled's men finally found the courage to find out who took out their leader. Five in all, they close the gap on him, surrounding him in a tight circle.]

Soldier: "You must be the culprit who got lucky against Lord Chilled." [They all raise a palm.] Funny, you don't look golden to me."

Bardock: [He finishes dusting himself off, looking down at his already torn armor. He snaps his head up at them with a wicked grin.] "Give me a minute." [His muscles bulge out as his hair starts to stand up straight. His ki flaring out as the grass is being pushed away from the now heavy winds. Already, the soldiers are covering their face from the power being exerted from Bardock. His hair flashes gold multiple times before staying that way. His eyes turn emerald as he lets out a loud roar. Now standing in front of them as a super saiyan.] "Now, I'm pretty sure I could easily take you guys without using this form, but where's the fun in that? You wanted "golden," well here it is…"

[They all start to step back, quickly regretting their decision to confront the saiyan. The lead soldier the last one to step back as Bardock smirks, looking around as the tight circle of soldiers they created gets wider and wider. He charges a Last Riot Javelin, and stares at the lead soldier. The soldier trembles in fear.]

Bardock: "Well? Running isn't going to save you neither, so you might as well give it all you got."

Soldier: [His eyes widen at the power before him.] "That power! You're a mad man!"

Bardock: [He chuckles.] "Mad? No. I'm a good kid. Just from a mad planet." [He raises a palm and fires at the soldier.]

[The scene flips back to North Side as Kaddish walks into their territory. Its seemingly empty, looking like a ghost town. Kaddish believes this as well as he casually walks up the main path heading for the North Side Tower. Feeling over confident since not much information was on them, he, just like the other saiyans, feels like they aren't even worth the trouble. Kaddish just wanted to get out the palace for a bit so he took this job to do so. He walks up the path until he nears the Tower.]

Bronx: [He's sitting with his arms crossed on a ledge of the tower, half way up the forty story building. He looks down at the Elite saiyan.] "Well, well. What do we have here? Someone seems a bit lost."

Kaddish: [He looks up.] "Bronx of the North Side Saiyans I presume? I'm Elite Kaddish, of the Royal palace of Planet Vegeta."

Bronx: "Yeah no shit."

Kaddish: [He snarls.] "You are to leave this area with your comrades and either come to the palace or leave the planet. You're the only saiyans that aren't recognized as casuals or soldiers, and that's not a good thing."

Bronx: "Hm….You knows what Cabbage?"  
Kaddish: "It's Elite Kaddish."  
Bronx: "Whatever Bandage. I'll take you up on that offer. We will come to the palace. So you tell your king we'll be there to, "address him." But first, give him this message."

[Just then, the entire North Side gang comes stalking out of the buildings, surrounding Kaddish with a sea of saiyan thugs, all different sizes, from the height of a kid to the size of Nappa. Rooklyn comes from inside the tower, leading that side towards Kaddish, he bounces up and down like an athlete getting hype before a game. Boston and Harlem come from the right, both giving an evil smirk. Hattan comes from the left, cracking his knuckles. Borough walks out of the window and sits next to his father, grinning at the show.]

Rooklyn: "NOOOOOOOOOORTH SIIIIIIDE!" [He roars out into the air as they surround Kaddish like a pack of hungry hyenas. Kaddish puts his guard up as he looks at his surroundings.] "Youz slipped up Elite. Prepare for a good old fashioned beat down, courtesy of North Side."

Hattan: [He steps forward.] "Aye! We had a deal, first one's mine!"

Bronx: "Then get to it! I can't stand scum entering my territory. That's why we cleaned this place out the first time."

[Kaddish turns to Hattan and they stare each other down. Their kis flare around them as Kaddish gives an emotionless stare, Hattan smirking, relishing the fact that he's going to take on Elite. Feeling confident that he'll beat him, they both lunge at each other.]

[At the Palace arena, Turles waits in his corner, as the audience boos him. He stands there unphased as they continue. He shakes himself loose instead of stretching, hopping up and down a bit. Just then, the entrance door lifts as the prince walks out. Cheers let loose, covering the whole palace. Above the stadium the King and Royal Advisor Zorn look on in anticipation. Prince Vegeta climbs the few steps up to the arena, and walks to the middle as Turles meets him dead in the center. They meet head to head, neither one backing down.]

Turles: "Mark your calendar prince. Today is the last day you call me a low level."

Prince Vegeta: [He gives an angry grin, baring his teeth.] "So that must mean you plan on killing me then? Because that'll never stop. You are what you are, low level."

[The scene slowly fades out as their ki flares around the entire arena. The arena shakes as the  
audience cheers on, waiting for the first punch to be thrown.]


End file.
